Los peligros del Grindr
by Griffinstiltskin
Summary: Dumbledore es un hombre viejo, ya. No son tiempos para ir a bares, debe buscar otros medios para conocer hombres.


**Disclaimer: **_nada del Potterverso me pertenece_

_Este fic participa en el reto "Cita a ciegas" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

_**Nota del autor:**__ rating M por guarrerías. Grindr es una aplicación móvil que sirve para encontrar a hombres gays o bisexuales cerca de donde uno está. Pero yo no la uso, no, qué va…_

Aquella mañana, el director Dumbledore se encontraba en su despacho, escribiendo tranquilamente sobre un pergamino. Entonces, una lechuza negra entró por la ventana abierta.

―¡Oh! Llegó mi lechuza del Grindr. A ver qué me ha dicho RubioPlatino69 ―cogió la lechuza y abrió la pequeña nota, la cual leyó ―. _Qué buscas?_. Mmmmm, veamos ―tomó la pluma y escribió debajo, con pulcra caligrafía ―. Busco… conocer gente. Pero también encuentros… esporádicos. ¿Quieres quedar? ¿Tienes… sitio? ―miró el despacho ―. Mmmmm, creo que este no es buen lugar.

Mandó la lechuza y, al rato, esta volvió.

―_No tengo sitio… Pero podemos quedar. ¿Te parece bien en el Caldero Chorreante, este sábado a las 18:00? Llevaré traje negro._ Uuuuh, qué sexy.

Le contestó con una simple y llana confirmación, junto a lo que llevaría puesto, y dejó volar a la lechuza. Se pasó el resto del día con una sonrisa en la cara.

Finalmente, el sábado llegó. Y Dumbledore se encontraba sentado en una mesa apartada, ataviado con un traje amarillo canario. Sus dedos tanteaban una copa de hidromiel.

―¿FénixCaliente? ―un joven alto y de pelo rubio platino apareció delante de él, ataviado con un traje negro, muy elegante.

―¿RubioPlatino69?

―¿Profesor Dumbledore?

―¿Señor Malfoy?

Draco Malfoy se sentó, avergonzado, aunque mejor podría haberse ido por donde había venido. Los dos se quedaron callados un momento.

―Puedes irte, si es lo que deseas ―soltó Dumbledore.

―No… No, no se preocupe. Estoy bien. Y no estamos haciendo nada sospechoso, no es como si ahora alguien fuese a venir y decir que estamos en una cita.

―¿Disfrutan de la cita? ―preguntó Madame Rosmerta, que había aparecido de repente.

―¡No estamos en una cita! ―gritó Draco, asustado.

Dumbledore rió por lo bajo.

―Traígale una cerveza de mantequilla.

―Marchando, pues ―dijo Rosmerta.

Nuevamente, los dos quedaron solos.

―¿Y cómo es que está usted metido en Grindr vía lechuza, director?

―Soy mayor y no estoy para ir a bares de ambiente, Draco. Grindr vía lechuza me permite estar al tanto de todos los hombres gays o bisexuales cerca de mi área y me garantiza total confidencialidad. Grindr es lo que siempre he estado buscando.

Draco bufó.

―¿Qué pasa? ¿Estamos en un anuncio o qué? ¿Los de Grindr te pagan para que digas esas cosas?

―No, hago esto de manera altruista. Bien, así que eres gay.

Draco enrojeció.

―Como diga algo, me aseguraré de que mi padre le eche de la escuela.

―Supongo que tu padre no está enterado, ¿verdad?

Draco no dijo nada. Le había pillado.

―¿Y qué quiere hacer?

―Bueno, está anocheciendo. ¿Por qué no volvemos al castillo? Se me ocurre un sitio donde podemos estar… más tranquilos.

―¿Se refiere a su despacho? Bueno, algo es algo.

Al rato, los dos se encontraban en el despacho del director. El susodicho, entonces, comenzó a "obrar su magia", es decir, cerró con llave la puerta, puso música de fondo, luz ambiental, sacó unos vinitos… Finalmente, se acercó a Draco con dos copas de vino, mientras ejecutaba una especie de danza erótica.

―¿Qué hace?

―¿No te gusta? ―preguntó él, de manera sensual.

―Me está usted asustando. Traiga aquí el vino.

Se bebió la copa de un trago, aunque dibujó una mueca en el rostro.

―Ah, ah, ah, se te cae una gota por la comisura. Deja que te la limpie.

Le pasó un dedo por el labio y le secó la gota, pero enseguida comenzó a pasar el dedito por todo el labio, y después le obligó a abrir la boca con el mismo dedo, y después a que le lamiese el dedo.

―Bueno, ya está bien. Intentemos tener la fiesta en paz, ¿de acuerdo?

―Claro, claro, lo que tú quieras… Draco ―aquello lo dijo como si de una fiera a punto de despertarse se tratase.

―Profesor Dumbledore, una pregunta, ¿cuánto hace que no… está con un hombre?

―Demasiado tiempo… ¡Ven aquí!

El profesor comenzó a perseguirle mientras se iba quitando prendas, dando lugar a un espectáculo dantesco. Los directores y directoras de los cuadros miraban la escena, ya acostumbrados. Algunos, incluso, habían sacado palomitas.

―¡Profesor Dumbledore! ¡Quieto!

―¡No te resistas! ¡Vas a ver lo que es experiencia! ¡Esto de aquí abajo está vivo, Draco!

―¡NOOOOOO!

De alguna forma, sin magia ni nada, Draco echó la puerta abajo y salió corriendo, mientras gritaba como un poseso. Dumbledore, por su parte, se quedó en la entrada, completamente desnudo. Con su varita (la de madera, malpensados) reparó la puerta. Volvió dentro y se puso su bata de flores, tan suave.

―No lo entiendo, Sombrero, nunca consigo que se queden, siempre se van.

Varios directores se pasaron monedas. Al parecer, habían hecho apuestas.

―No lo sé, señor director. Creo que eres muy impulsivo.

Dumbledore miró entonces al Sombrero y a su amplia boca.

―Dime una cosa, Sombrero, ¿qué cosas sabes hacer con la boca?


End file.
